


Snow Trouble

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atom gets in a little trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Trouble

Atom had lost his shrinking belt **again**. He had lost his shrinking belt, and not for the first time.

He couldn't believe how **unlucky** he had been. He couldn't believe how unfortunate he had been. First, he had **lost** his belt. He could not locate his belt after he had used it to shrink so that he was two inches tall. Then he was chased by a **cat**. He was chased by a small, domesticated animal that has four legs and says "meow". He was chased for miles and miles, until he didn't know where it was. After that, it started to **snow**. Precipitation in the form of soft, white flakes fell from the clouds and landed on the ground. The snow kept falling until it was **one** inch think on the ground. That's half as many inches as Atom was tall.

Atom knew that he couldn't find his way home **alone**. He couldn't do it by himself. So he got his **mobile phone**, or **cell phone**, out of his pocket. Out of his pocket, he got a portable device used for talking to people from a long distance away. He tried to call El Dragón, but there was no **answer**. There was no response. Atom wondered if that was because El Dragón was having **fun**. He thought that maybe El Dragón was having hot mansex, or possibly just trying to get someone to have hot mansex with him.

That would be nice for El Dragón, but it wouldn't **help** Atom right now. It wouldn't aid Atom in getting home. He still needed **help**. He still needed assistance.

Luckily, when he called Flash, Flash **answered** his phone. Flash picked up the phone and spoke into it. He **agreed** to help Atom get home. He said he would help, but only if Atom would have hot mansex with him afterwards. Atom **agreed**. He said that would be okay, even though he still hadn't completed his mission.

And that's terrible.


End file.
